More about the game
' MORE ABOUT THE GAME' Kugeln.io was a multiplayer browser game that was made in Germany, what is proven by its name - German word "kugeln" means "balls" (in the context of small spherical objects). This article is supposed to give more data about some elements of the game, such as controls, items available, help with bugs and glithes, and player's apperance. Controls * how the do u gete the brick!!!!Left mouse button allows to fire your weapon. Centrain weapons - revolver and shotgun - allow very fast rate of fire, but each shot you need to click once. In case of bow, grenade launcher, machine gun and brick, pressing and holding allows to fire multiple shots at full rate of fire. Note that machne gun tends to overheat much faster if button is pressed rather than tapped repeately * .you can switch to revolver/arrow by pressing 1 for revolver 2 for arrow * Right mouse button fires grapnel (AKA rope or harpoon) - a device that either pulls you towards groundpiece or another player towards you. It's very important for fast movement. Also, it damages enemy by one health point each hit, and due to infinite amount of "shots" available, fast reload and quick projectile speed, it can be a dangerous weapon. It's preferably used when enemy is low on health, and weapon you got is out of ammo. Note it's still no match for most firearms. * Scroll in order to change weapon. Scrolling downwards gives in order: Bow, Revolver, Grenade launcher, Brick, Shotgun, Bow again, and so on. * The space button, up arrow and "w" allows jumping (once from the ground, the second time midair). If you pull up yourself with grapnel, you still have one jump left. Midair jump is reset each time you land on solid ground. * Left/right arrows or "a"/"d" are for horizontal movement. It works midair just as well. * Enter allows to chat, and Tab(ulator) allows to change people that receive the message (your team only or all players in the match). Press enter again to send message. If there is no message and you do it, you simply quit chat mode. Note that you can't use arrow keys to walk in this mode, but you still can use mouse to a full extent. If you press mouse button, you will be able to use arrows again, and be able to chat only once you press enter again. Message that was written but not send will stay here, ready to edit using enter and send using it again. Usable items # Bow. A weapon available from the start, with relatively slow rate of fire, that takes one health point per shot. Lacks area of effect damage. Has 24 projectiles, highest amount in the game, tied wih shotgun, but no refills in any map. It's probably the worst weapon available, suitable only as a last resort. However, it is required for "Bad Amor" and "Robin Hood" achievements, that are completed by killing 10 and 50 players with this weapon respectively. # Revolver. Another weapon available from the start, with 14 cartidges, refills in some maps (Winter, Desert), good rate of fire and 2 damage points per bullet. The weapon lacks AoE, so it's difficult to hit accurately if you or the target are moving. It's a good sidearm when you run out of shotgun shells and grenades. It can shoot over long distances, but the chance you're going to hit anything is tiny. # Grenade launcher. That weapon is only of its kind in this game. One needs to aquire it from a refill, but these are in all the maps, and are very common kind of refill. This weapon deals a whooping 5 points of damage on a direct hit (two=death guaranteed), and even indirect hits are going to do some damage through explosion. What's more, it's only weapon that can destroy the ground, making it a necessity when breaking through brick-blocked passages. It has RoF comparable to bow, so you can't unload 5 projectiles in a second for guaranteed kill. It's projectile speed is sluggish, making aim harder, but defense easier, as stream of grenades may kill the one trying to advance. 10 projectiles is the least of all weapons, tied with bricks, so expect one refill to be single use item. Grenades are affected by the gravity - proper angling is a necessity during medium range fights. On the other hand, it allows to kill MG operators without risk of being shot, via standing behind cover and shooting the grenade above. It has a specific drawback - reckless use can hurt the grenadier himself, if he moves too fast, shoots above or at ground below himself. The grenade launcher deadly up close, and may break through cover, so try to move when facing grenadiers. # The brick. It allows to fill 10 blocks with ground (or bricks) per each refill. If one doesn't have a grenade launcher, brick users can be very annoying, blocking passes and even locking down entire spawns. The brick appears on half of the maps (Spring, Desert, Winter), no more than one or two per each map. # Shotgun. Probably the most powerful weapon in the game. It has great RoF, biggest ammo count in the game shared with Bow (24), and deals a lot of damage each shot, with AoE. Each fired shell generates 4 pellets that have some spread, and that take 1 HP each, and move very fast. Shotgun is able to hit even distant targets, but for low damage per shell. It's a deadly weapon in point blank range, capable of removing 4 HP each shell at rapid pace. Unlike the grenade launcher, it has no risk of self harm. When used properly, it allows to take out a MG nest alone, thanks to superior firepower. It has refills in each map, usually rarer than grenandes, but still is a common weapon. # Machine gun. It's a stationary weapon that delivers one damage point each bullet and has no ammo limits, but tends to overheat, preventing heavy, constant fire. However, pressing button repeately with about half second long gaps prevents overheating. It has great RoF and bullet speed, and gives further view than usual. When enemy is in direct line of fire, press and hold to fire with maximal rate of fire available for this gun. Destroying ground below the MG makes it harder to access and gives better field of fire. Note that when using MG you cannot use other weapons (including grapnel), you need to get off first. # Jetpack. Unlike all items mentioned before, it is not a hand held object, but a movement alternator that lasts half a minute, no matter if used or not. It replaces ordinary jumping with possibility to fly upwards constantly, and allows to easily move around parts of maps with open character (mostly in the Desert, and to lesser extent - City and Moon) It allows sudden ambushes from above, preferably with grenade launcher or shotgun, thanks to possibility of quick approach and escape. The best counter against jetpack users is the shotgun, due to AoE, good range, rapid RoF and fast projectiles. Problems/Bugs/Glitches This game has some problems and bugs. Here are descriptions and solutions of them. If you have one and it's not one of below, please edit this section. 1) Disconnection/lag It's more likely if you are logged in, have weak connection and/or computer. Solution * Close unused/unecessary appications and pages. Use system manager if necessary. * Lower quality (in kugeln.io settings) * Use server location that fits yours better (also kugeln.io settings) * Check internet connection * If you use youtube for music, set resolution to the lowest available. 2) Logging out for no reason If on the darkened space on the left in main menu there is no profile data, but ads to log in, then system automaticaly logged you out. Solution If you want to get logged in but don't care about custom skin that needs levels, you simply need to enter the match wait till the match ends. Skin won't come back, but you will be logged in. For the skin & level : 1) Copy the adress that has necessary match number. 2) Leave the match. Click menu and click "other match". 3) Paste the adress. 4) Change the skin. If you still have the problem, go to the step 2 again and repeat. Alternative method is to rather than step 3, press "continue with google/facebook". You will be logged in. Then you can play, but may not get to the same match. Using "advanced match" can help you to enter the proper one. 3) Map floor glitch In the Moon or Winter, if you blow up a hole all the way down to the unbreakable "floor", and then about 3-10 grenades to the right, you will be teleported in the right of the map. For getting out of that place, there are two solutions. First - leave a match and re-enter it (refresh page and press play in menu). Second one is to prepare oneself and move there only with full gernade launcher. Then blow your way up or to vertical tunnel. However, you will likely need help from other players to get out. Name poo In -game names can be freely choosen - it doesn't matter that another player uses it already (that can cause some disorientation, however). If a player decides not to use any, he/she is going to have "noname" in its place. However, the account name has to be unique, otherwise the system will simply repeat the procedure until finding an unique name. Players tend to use various names, with various meanings: * some are ordinary, human names (like "Louis"); * other tell (or lie) about the nationality of that player (for example "Russianka"); * some impose that the ball is a country, even fictional (like "Polish Empire", "Prussiaball"); * there are ones with more or less abstract meaning (like "I'mBack") Skin Skins look like flags of (almost) all modern countries (and EU) are available from the begining, and also a historical one - Prussia. Besides there are a few face accessories and hats available. You can connect to Facebook or Google+ in order to get levels via playing and use two skins (USSR, SPQR) and accesories (Glasses, helmets, et cetera). Some (like Pickelhaube, a leather Prussian helmet with a spike) are symbols of status, showing others that the wearer is an exprienced player, and can cause a lot of damage to the enemy.